nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Drei Pierrot
Drei Pierrot is a male Yadderevo who was born and raised on planet Earth. Being raised on Earth, he has no idea on the Yadderevoes or planet Dazbog what so ever. With no idea of the power he possesses, he lives a carefree life, going where he wants and devouring whoever he chooses. He’s never been in danger during his time on Earth, so he’s never had the chance to learn about or use his powers. Biography Early life Drei was born in a Yadderevo colony several dozen light-years from Dazbog. He was raised under the belief of "Yadrosha" (meaning his biological parents raised him together). However, Drei does not remember much about his past, but the reason he's on Earth is anything but accidental. Drei used to be a normal Yadderevo boy, but he was kidnapped (stolen away from his family one fateful night). A group of rogue scientists were trying to design a new mass-production soldier for the battlefield and they wanted to see if the Yadderevo race would make a good candidate for the body. They wanted a child for their tests, as a child's cells reproduce faster then an adult's, so any modification made to the body would spread faster. Kidnapping The scientists landed on an urban planet and abducted the first Yadderevo child that they found alone. Drei was the unlucky child, playing outside his home while his parents relaxed inside. Taken to a secret facility in a far off world, Drei's body was warped and altered for the battlefield. The first thing they worked on were his pods. They wanted to remove the stomach inside and see if they could make the pods suck a prey into the human belly. This way, nutrients could be absorbed more efficiently in a modified stomach inside. With more nutrients absorbed, the Yadderevo's body would become a generator, which would support other modifications made later. The first two pods that were modified, the left and right ones were destroyed in the process, permanently sinking back into Drei. The final pod however, was modified successfully, and only one pod would be needed anyway. Next they modified his stomach with special acids and greater efficiency, along with nanobots to absorb any nutrients that would normally pass through. Quite literally, his stomach has a one hundred percent efficiency rate, producing no waste whatsoever. With their 'generator' in place, the scientists began to modify Drei for war. His skin was reinforced with a thin, yet powerful layer of an unknown biometal, a very thin, see-through yet nearly impenetrable shield made entirely of modified skin cells. His muscles were injected with a powerful, regenerative steroid, increasing their output and healing capabilities. A tiny computer was hooked into his brain, allowing management of his various capabilities. Drei was looking like the perfect soldier, but there was a problem. The authorities were closing in. The scientists knew that if they got caught with their experiment, a kidnapped boy that they’d made into a weapon, their punishment would be beyond severe. However, they didn’t want to lose their experiment either. So they made a compromise. They wiped Drei’s mind of all memories and gave the computer a command to restrict the use of all powers unless threatened, so Drei would never know about them unless someone tried to hurt him. They injected him with a tiny tracking device and ditched their precious cargo on Earth. The scientists planned to trick the police, showing them that there was no experiment, then once the heat blew over, they were going to go back and get him, then continue with their work. Where they are now is unknown, but it has been years since they dropped off the boy. Life on Earth Their prized creation now lives a hedonistic life on {Earth. With no idea of the power he possesses, he lives a carefree life, going where he wants and devouring whoever he chooses. He’s never been in danger during his time on Earth, so he’s never had the chance to learn about or use his powers. Perhaps someday he’ll know. All he remembers is waking up in a rural field somewhere on Earth. He was raised by a nice family of farmer (even though they all knew that they weren't the same species). What made him stand out was that he was always hungry. He crave living things to devour almost all the time (normal food won’t do). It has to be alive and very squirmy. As much as he hates himself when he gobble down something alive, it feels so good that it’s hard to truly feel bad for it. He stopped living with his adopted family once the hunger began to worsen. Once the neighbors began to disappear, his family had always kept me such a secret, but even they started to suspect him. He left them and travels at night, always wearing a disguise. He doubts that he'd last long in the human world if I was his true self. He commonly wishes that he'd get experimented on or put in a zoo. He tries to find company, but it’s hard for him to really keep friend. The longest he's ever had a real friend was for a week. He was such a cute guy and Drei really liked him. However, Drei got so hungry. Whenever he's lonely, he just think of him. Appearance Drei has long, leafy hair that extends over his back and down his shoulders. His skin is a dark green, with orange stripes here and there. Oddly enough, his hands are like Venus Flytraps (and yes, they can dissolve things). Though his pods no longer work, they are still there (the very long, tentacle-like thing coming out from his back). He still has the ability to open and close them as he wishes. He does know that these are the only way to catch his food. His feet resemble tree stumps (so he never has to wear shoes). He disguises himself in a large trenchcoat with a hat. It does make him look suspicious, but it sure looks more normal then himself without it! Category:Additional characters Category:Yadderevoes